All Time Low
by tonishkaaa
Summary: OOC. AU. All Human. Canon Pairings. Bella meets Edward through Emmett and Rosalie's relationship blooming. Will they fall in love or will Edwards career aspect get in the way? Rated M for future lemons.


I woke with a start, the sunlight shining brightly through the curtains. Ruffling my hands through my hair, I hesitantly inched one eye open, only to squinch them closed again from being blinded by rays of yellow. A slight knock on the outside of my bedroom door let me know my dad was leaving for work.

"Bels, you up yet? Don't want to be late for you first day of sixth form."

"Ye..." I cleared my throat of the croak that had seeped in during sleep. "Yeah dad, just busy being blinded by sunlight."

He chuckled - something I hadn't heard since my mum walked out on us.

"Could you wake Emmett up please, I got to dash."

"Sure, I'll just jump in the shower before he can pinch it."

I heard running from the other end of the landing.

"Too late Bels. I gotta make sure I'm impressive for the ladies. Especially since that chick I've been talking to online is transferring to our school today for her last year."

"Sure sure. Just wake me back up when you're done please."

"Yeah no problem." I heard his footsteps retreat into the bathroom and moments later the water was running quite loudly.

I closed my eyes and shoved a pillow over my head, attempting to block out the blinding light.

I opened my eyes again. I rubbed them and looked around, realising the pillow was on the floor.

"Emmett?"

No answer.

I picked my mobile from the beside table and checked the time

_11:37 am_

_Holy cow! I've slept in. EMMETT!!_

I jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom, grabbing towels from my radiator as I went. I took a quick shower, neglecting conditioning my hair and was back out getting dried within 10 minutes. I grabbed my slimfit jeans, short slouch boots, grandad cardigan and a tank, throwing them straight on. A slick of mascara and lipbalm later and I was grabbing my car keys and heading out the door.

I arrived at school in time for lunch. The perfect time to vent my feelings toward Emmett without getting wrong. I turned off the ignition and climbed out my car, locking it afterward. I marched straight for the football pitch, knowing this would be exactly where he was.

"EMMETT SWAN YOU BETTER COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I bellowed this across the pitch, as I could see him on the other side, talking to some blonde girl, a few other people I had never saw standing around them. She looked a little disheartened when I shouted, but quickly masked that emotion when Emmett whispered something to her.

"I MEAN IT EMMETT." I started tapping my foot impatiently.

He picked himself up from the wall he was sitting on and made his way over to me.

"Yo, what'up Bels?"

"Don't 'yo' me. What was the last thing I asked you."

He shook his head confused.

"To wake me up when you got out the shower, doofus! I swear if you had brains you'd be dangerous."

"Yeah sorry Bels. Rosalie rang and I hurried out the house to me her."

"Rosalie." I asked him this skeptically and inquisitively. I had no idea who this Rosalie was.

"Yeah come. I'll introduce you to her and the others I've just met." Before I could even argue my case and say no, he had grabbed my arms and was dragging me along with him. I stumbled a few times but managed to keep on my feet.

"Guy's, this is my li'l' sis' Isabella." I looked at him. I hated being called Isabella, only getting called it when I had done something wrong years ago, or when Emmett's trying to annoy me.

I bared my teeth at him in a very evil grin, and he took it as me being serious.

"Sorry Bels. This is my li'l' sis' Bella." All of them looked at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks burning up, embarrassment dawning.

"Bels this is Rosalie." The blonde one turned to me and smiled. "She's fine!" He added the last bit in an undertone, his eyes beginning to glaze over. I nudged him and he carried on. "Alice", he stated as he pointed to a short dark-haired girl. I smiled and she waved at me in return. "Jasper." A tall blonde guy nodded in my direction. "That's Rosalie's brother by the way. And finally, Edward, Alice's cousin." The guy named Edward turned to look at me with piercing green eyes, then turned away abruptly, his bronze hair swaying softly in the breeze.

The girl named Alice was walking up to me, eyeing my shoes. I looked down trying to see what had her so transfixed, thinking there was something wrong.

_Maybe I've stepped in dogs muck..._

I questioned myself until a little cough brought me out of it.

"It's not often I admit to liking something someone else is wearing, but..your .. uhm.. shoesareverynice!" she rushed out the end of the sentence - where she was complimenting my shoes.

"Hey Bels..."

"Yeah Em?"

"We're going for fancy meal tonight. I'm treating everyone since it's our first gathering. Wanna come?"

I thought about it for a second and realised I wouldn't have anything to wear for a fancy meal.

"I would like to, but unfortunately, I don't have anything fancy to wear. You should know that!"

I heard excited squeels from the side of me and turned toward the noise. Alice was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet un utter excitement.

"You can come shopping with me and Rose after school. We're going to get a new outfit anyway."

"Uhm, sure, but I'm on a budget."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you have something splendid to wear!" With that she winked at me and walked over to Rosalie, striking a conversation up with her. I could just hear words such belonging to fashion, and some random shop names amongst the incoherent babble.


End file.
